The Distraction
by Amers3
Summary: Steph ends up in the hospital after a skip recognizes her during a distraction job for Ranger. Recieving a concussion from the skip she cannot remember Ranger, the Merry Men, or why Joe is calling her Cupcake.
1. The Distraction

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**The Distraction**

Steph POV

The call was issued in normal Ranger fashion.

I was sitting at home debating if I should watch Ghostbusters again or if I should just go to bed early, when my Batman ring tone sounded. After dumping out my purse to locate the phone I answered.

"Yo."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"You up for a distraction tonight?"

"Time?" It must have been contagious; I was now talking in monosyllables. I could hear the grin in his voice when he answered me.

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"Dress?"

"No."

"No?" All I got as an answer was a laugh.

"It's a bar, Babe." With that he hung up, without so much as a 'later.'

I looked at the clock, I had less than three hours to get ready.

I was ready, barely, when I heard the locks tumble announcing Ranger's arrival. He looked me up and down and did that little half grin that doesn't really mean anything. Well at least not on its own. Mixed with his darkened eyes it meant that he liked the little black dress that I was wearing.

I grabbed my clutch and followed him out into the hall, locking my door behind me. Together we took the elevator down and walked out to the car. He gave me the file on the skip, one Thomas Garrion. After that he immediately fell into this zone, while I read through the file. The guy didn't seem that dangerous he was arrested on stalking charges that were made by Sherri McKnight, whom I had known in high school.

This so called 'bar' that Ranger pulled up in front of was almost to Stark Street and there was barely any lighting. Most have them were probably shot out to make it easier to conduct whatever nefarious deals were going down.

As I made to exit the car Ranger put his hand on my wrist, making me look back at him. He held up the microphone up so I could see it, oops almost forgot that. I nabbed it and settled it my bra, trying not flash Ranger as I did it.

I hopped up out of the car. Ranger got out and walked around to my side and leaned against the car. I turned and made my way into the bar with a little extra sway in my step.

I walked in looking around when Lester grabbed my elbow and steered me on to the dance floor.

"Garrion is at the bar, when you turn around Bobby will be serving him."

I nodded then turned around to look for Bobby, spotting him behind the bar serving drinks. I caught his eye and he nodded toward the man sitting in front of him.

I strode over to the bar and ordered a drink from Bobby. I took a sip and tried not to make a face when I realized he gave me something that was entirely liquor free. I moved over to the free stool next to Thomas 'accidentally' bumping into him as I sat down on the stool.

"Oops. I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz and I've only had a sip." I giggled.

"No problem." He turned to get a better look at me, when his eyes finally moved off of my chest to my face he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you look familiar."

"I get that a lot." I said giving him my best smile.

He stood up saying "I bet you do get that a lot." He leaned down and whispered into my ear softly enough that the mic didn't pick it up. "I know exactly who you are."

The last thing I saw was a huge fist coming straight at my face.

Lester POV

I had to keep my jaw from dropping when Steph walked in to the bar. She wore a scarp of cloth that could generously be called a dress. I walked over to her and brought her on to the dance floor.

I leaned in as close as I could get away with and whispered "Garrion is at the bar, when you turn around Bobby will be serving him."

She nodded her head and I watched the sway of her hips she sauntered over to where Bobby was serving drinks. She got her drink, then walked right over to the skip, talking to him. I sat waiting to follow them out, when Garrion stood up I thought this had to be the quickest distraction ever. Before Garrion's fist connected with Steph I was on my feet helping Bobby stop him from hitting her again. Bobby POV

I watched Steph enter the bar from my position behind the bar. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I watched Lester stare dumbly at her before he started dancing with her to point out the skip.

Steph came over to the bar and ordered a drink. I think all of us Rangeman employees know that Steph is a lightweight. So the drink that I gave her was not what she ordered or she would have been on the floor. After a sip she made a face at me then walked over to the empty stool beside the skip.

I watched her slip onto the stool bumping into him on 'accident.' It looked like things were going to go quickly tonight. Garrion stood up and leaned over Steph, but whatever it was that he said was too soft to be heard over the mic. Out of nowhere the skip hit her sending her sprawling. Even though Steph was obviously no longer a threat he went to hit her again.

I had leaped over the bar and grabbed Garrion and with Lester's help stopped him from taking a second swing at Steph. Ranger was suddenly there beating on the guy until he hung limply between Lester and me. He only stopped because Tank had put a hand on Ranger's shoulder. It looked as if Ranger was going to start on him too, but Tank nodded toward Steph who lay unmoving.

Tank POV

I stood outside watching Ranger watching Steph walk inside. Ram and I walked over to where he was leaning against his car to wait for Steph to come out with the skip. I listened to Lester point out the skip and then heard her order a drink from Bobby. I stood there next to Ranger and Ram thinking how all of the skips always followed her out. Ranger was then up off of the side of the car heading toward the bar.

"She over at the bar talking to the skip, sir." I said giving Ranger a running commentary of what was going on inside. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention on his own.

"Stay out here." He ordered us.

I couldn't help myself I laughed and as soon as I did Ram joined me. Ranger was just another man who would follow Stephanie Plum anywhere.

I was still shaking my head over the boss being love struck when my earpiece exploded in noise.

I wasted no time getting in to the bar, I walked in to see Ranger beating the crap out of some guy and Steph on the floor.

In the second that it took me to get over to Ranger, Garrion was unconscious and Ranger showed no signs of letting up. I placed my hand on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't start in on me. He probably would have too, if he hadn't seen Steph's prone body still on the ground.

Ranger POV

I got out of the car and came around to where Steph was standing disappointed that she had set the microphone up herself. I watched Steph's swaying hips as she strolled into the bar. I stood there debating if I should follow her, just to drag the skip off him self so the two of them could…Tank and Ram came over interrupting me of my lecherous thoughts.

"Microphone's good, sir" Ram assured me.

I should go in just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Lester is pointing her in the direction of the skip now." Tank informed me.

I should have taken the inside detail, then I would have gotten to dance with Steph.

"She over at the bar talking to the skip, sir." Tank continued.

That was it I'm going to go in. "Stay out here."

As I walked to the door I swore I heard them two of them laughing at me. I willed myself not to turn around or mumble anything that they could hear over the mic. I had just got inside the door when the skip hauled off and decked Steph. Looking back I remembered seeing Bobby clear the bar and Lester rushing over. At the time I was just suddenly there wailing on Garrion till I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned to find Tank standing there, I was about to tell him off when he looked away from me. I turned to see that Steph was still on the ground and had yet to move from where she had fallen.

_Please let me know what you think. The other chapters aren't quite like this one. _


	2. At the Hospital

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**The Hospital**

Steph POV

My head is pounding and I don't remember why. I must have too much to drink last night and there is no way I am going to be able to go out and get 'the cure' it just hurts too much. I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright, why didn't I close the shades when I got in last night. Maybe more sleep will help.

Ranger POV

She had been sleeping every since she got to the hospital, that couldn't be a good sign. For a moment I thought she was going to wake up, she mumbled something about 'the cure' then went out again. I sat down beside her my hand on hers getting ready to watch her through the night.

I had one of the guys getting everything that was recorded from the evening to try to figure out what went wrong. There was no way that I would ever put my Babe in a dangerous situation like that again. I had just gotten as comfortable as one can get in these hard hospital chairs when Morelli walked in, this was going to be a long night.

Joe POV

I was just finishing up my shift when I got the call from Tank saying that Steph was hurt and he thought that I should know. Damn right I should know she's my girlfriend. Before I could ask him went had happened I was listening to the dial tone. I was up and running out of the police station, I ignored the calls of fellow officers as I jumped into my truck and sped out of the parking lot. I put the lights on and ran every light there was so I could get to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital Manoso was sitting in the chair beside Steph's bed holding her hand. This huge mammoth was outside guarding her door, where was he when she got taken down? He puts her in danger then sits by her beside like Prince Charming, I don't think so.

This was the last time he was going to endanger Steph, she was mine.

Tank POV

Great I was assigned the job of watching the door to make sure only approved people got into the room. Ranger wasn't going to let anything else happen to Steph on his watch. I saw Morelli charging down the hallway, I thought about stopping him but that would have been a train wreck. I let him go by without an argument.

The two of them immediately began going at it, well okay Joe started yelling at Ranger. Ranger just sat there saying a word or two as needed.

"I can't believe you sent her after someone this dangerous!!"

"He wasn't."

Joe completely ignored him to continue his rant. "She could have been killed."

"She wasn't."

As if Ranger wasn't talking Joe bumbled onward. "Where were your men? You have a whole company full of those buffed up thugs you use to take down the high dollar skips where were they?" At this last part he pointed towards me. I was just about to put him down when Ranger stood, his hand never leaving Steph's.

"My men were right there stopping Garrion before he could do anymore damage to Steph…"

It went silent, I had to peek around the doorframe to make sure they weren't trying to kill each other.

The two of them were glaring at one another. Morelli had his cop face on while Ranger sat across from his with his 'blank look' as Steph calls it. I looked at her before I went to stand back outside the door. She was staring at me with wide eyes and a completely terrified look on her face.

_This is my first fanfic so bear with me I am still trying to find my style._


	3. Confused

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Confused**

Steph POV

I woke up to two people arguing with each other, my headache was still there, so I was wondering if they could take it somewhere else. Then I heard my name before they went silent. I had no choice but to open my eyes, I mean they were talking about me, I should at least know who it is.

I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light, when my eyes adjusted the first thing I saw was a humongous black man looming in the doorway. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Steph, how you feeling?"

I felt my eyes widen, this man knew my name. Oh My God!! What had happened to me, I was in the hospital!?

The man to my right smiled down at m, his hand softly stroking mine.

"Babe." Whoa! He called me Babe, he was gorgeous but who the hell was he.

"Cupcake?"

I turned to see Joseph Morelli at my side, I couldn't believe it. The last time I had seen him was when I hit him with the Buick, why was here?

"Cupcakes?" I questioned. "Could you get donuts instead?"

Joe looked at me as if I had lost my marbles.

"Cupcake, you okay?" Wait a second he was referring to me as cupcake? Like hell.

"Babe?" Oh my god he said it again.

"Who the hell are you?" Both the stranger by my bed and the massive one in the doorway jaws dropped.

"Hit the button for the nurse, Manoso." Manoso? Hmm, doesn't ring any bells.

"Tank go find a doctor, quickly." Manoso said next to me.

"I don't need a doctor, I just need both of you to get out of here." Okay I was freaking out, I didn't know who this man was beside me. I hadn't see Joe since he left Trenton after high school there would be no reason for him to be by my bedside. Unless…

The doctor decided to interrupt my thoughts at that moment which was a good thing since they were making my head hurt more.

"Miss. Plum How are we feeling?" Boy this man was way to cheerful, I must be getting bad news.

Before I could answer Joe stepped up.

"She doesn't remember who they are," he pointed to Manoso and the one referred to as Tank.

The doctor raised a brow and then ordered everyone out of the room. I tried to get up to leave too, there was no way I was staying here, where there was a man named Tank running around.

"Miss. Plum I'm afraid you're going to have to stay." The doctor scolded me and pushed me back down onto the bed. Great. Just great.

Joe POV

The doctor kicked me out of Steph's room how dare he! She's mine I should have been able to stay to know what is going on and what the hell had happened to her. She didn't know what I was talking about when I called her Cupcake. It wasn't only Manoso and Tank that she didn't remember she didn't remember ME!

How could she not remember me?

Well she did recognize me, but she didn't remember that I am her boyfriend. Damn. I wonder how far back she can't remember. I was probably going to have to have her fall in love with me all over again. And this time it will work.

Ranger POV

I should have argued with the doctor to let me stay in the room. I should be in there with Steph finding out what happened to her. Who knew how far back she had forgotten. She had recognized Morelli, which is good news in a medical way, but for me it was terrible.

How could she not remember me?

How was I going to explain it to my men, who had been gathering in the waiting room ever since we had brought her in? I walked down the hall with Tank following close behind me, leaving Morelli to wait outside her door. I had to tell my men. When I entered the waiting room it was filled with Rangeman employees and they all looked at me waiting for me to tell them that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

Tank POV

I followed the boss down the hall, the men would probably riot when they learned that she didn't remember any of them. When we entered the waiting room everyone looked up at us expectantly. The room was filled with concerned employees, her parents along with Lula and Connie. Ranger cleared his throat.

"As of right now the doctor isn't saying anything." The noise level rose demanding answers. Ranger held up a hand and the room went dead silent. "It's not good." Ranger said it in barely a whisper but everyone heard and no one made a sound.

"It appears however that she has received a concussion and has amnesia as to who we all are." The room remained silent no one said anything, everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"She failed to recognize myself or Tank when we were in the room. She did however recognize Morelli," A couple of grumbles went through the crowd. "Though she doesn't remember anything recent." Ranger went over to an empty chair and sat down into it going into his zone.

The doctor came in a little while later with Morelli trailing behind him.

"I'm looking for Ms. Plum's family."

"We are her family." I said towering over the doctor intimidating him.

"All right then. Is this everyone?" he was met with a series of nods.

"Okay then Miss. Plum has temporary amnesia resulting from the concussion she received tonight. She does recognize people that were in her past from a couple years ago, but anyone or anything from there on out is a total blank to her. She may recover or this may be permanent, the more time that passes and she doesn't recover her memory the higher the chance is that it may never come back."

The doctor stopped to take a breath. "Any questions?" Silence.

The doctor was about to turn to leave when Frank Plum asked, "When can we take her home?"

"With the concussion I would advise to leave her here for another day or so. After that she will be able to leave." Mr. Plum nodded to the doctor then went with Ellen to go see their daughter.

_I was going to write this chapter from a third persons POV but I thought it would have been strange since the other chapters keep switiching._


	4. The Next Day

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

_The next day_

Steph POV

The doctor had explained to me that I would be stuck here for another day or so, but by God I hated it. I hated hospital food. I tried to get some sleep but every time I would start to drift off someone would come in and start talking to me. Almost all of them were dressed in the same black fatigues and I didn't know who any of them were.

When my parents came in with Grandma Mazur, Grandma explained to me that I worked with all of them men with the 'nice packages'. I thought she was putting me on but one-by-one they kept appearing to ask how I was.

Joe came in when there was a lull in my mysteriously muscular co-workers. I couldn't believe what great shape all of them were in, according to them I was a Bounty Hunter. Yeah right. Yeash how gullible do they think I am. A couple of them hinted at that I was smitten with the Boss whoever that was.

Joe tried to explain to me that him and I were… well that we were… yikes I couldn't even think about it. There was no way that I would go around with him. I had hit him with the Buick for shit's sakes, there I no way that we could have a relationship.

While Joe was trying to fill me in the man from the day before came in with what looked to be a pastry box. I sat up straighter hoping one of those was for me.

Joe POV

I waited until after lunch when the line of Rangemen waiting to see Steph had dwindled. I pulled up my chair next to her bed and began telling her what she had forgotten. There was no way I was going to let her forget us. I told her about Bob, how she captured me when I was FTA, and how we were now together.

She made a lot of faces at that last one. I think I was just convincing her when Ranger walked in. I was going to complain to him to wait his turn when my beeper went off.

Silently I swore, I said goodbye to Steph having no choice but to leave her with Manoso. I glared at him on my way out but he wasn't looking at me he was looking at Steph.

Great all that work would probably be for nothing.

I looked at Steph and she was staring at the pastry box having totally forgotten me already. Now I would have to come back later and would have to bring something that would top donuts.

Ranger POV

It was probably underhanded but if it meant having Steph trust me again I was willing to do it. I got strange looks from the cops that were waiting in line. They probably couldn't believe that I was in the Tasty Pastry buying donuts.

When it was my turn at the register the little girl waiting on me couldn't stop staring. Great everyone would know by the end of the day that I had been in buying donuts. There goes my badass reputation. But with Stephanie I was willing to risk it.

On the ride over to the hospital my mind kept going back to the ambulance ride. I sat besides her willing her to wake up, I had never felt so terrified in my life.

Now here I was the Batman himself, God what I'd do to hear her call me that again, bribing her with donuts.

I walked into the room to find Morelli telling her all about _them_. He didn't look to pleased to see me, Steph however had her eyes glued to the Pastry box. When Morelli's beeper went off it was like a sign, a sign convincing me that this was the right thing to do. On the way out Morelli nodded towards the box.

"I don't think they're allowed in here." He then continued on out the door and disappeared down the hall.

I sat down in the chair Morelli just vacated and set the box down on the table where Steph couldn't reach them. Her eyes went from the box to mine giving me a pleading look as if she was in mourning. I opened the box and I swear she started to drool.

"Hi." She looked up at me in surprise, glancing back at the open box, to make sure they were still there.

"Umm. Hello." She looked up unsure.

"Do you remember who I am?" Still watching the donut box she answered me.

"No… but don't take offense or anything. Apparently there are a lot of people I've forgotten. All these muscle bound men have been visiting me. Each one seems to have a different story to tell me about myself. They all seemed pretty reliable, well except for Lester I'm sure he embellished it a little.

Hmm…I was going to have to talk with Lester when I got back to see what kind of embellishing he did. I was thinking of what country I was going o send him to when Steph spoke again.

"Are you going to share those?" She was still looking at the donut box.

"Yeah, Babe." She looked taken back when I called her babe.

I passed her a donut and grimaced when she moaned as she took her first bite. Watching Steph eat this box of donuts might just kill me before I can get off her shit list. When she finished that donut and was licking off the icing from her fingers I decided against letting her eat another one in front of me.

"So," She started off hesitantly, "who are you?"

"Ranger."

"Your parents named you that?"

"No."

Great going, giving her one word answers is really going to get her to trust you more than Morelli. I bet he couldn't shut up the entire time he was in here. Shit.

"My name is Carlos Manoso, but everyone calls me Ranger. The guys that were in here earlier work for me."

"Oh. So you're the one all of those guys were talking about."

"Babe." She made a funny face at that.

"Well they said the we're…umm…" She kind of just trailed off. She sat there staring in to her lap as if it had all the answers.

"That we're what?"

She looked up at me with panic on her face, I guess it wasn't easy for her to come right out and ask if we . . . .well damn, there was really no word for what we have. It's not really a relationship, and it sure as hell isn't just for sex.

I held up my hand before she could say anything. If I couldn't come up with anything there was no way she would be able to.

"Yes, we are." She turned pink at that the only thing that kept me from pushing was the sound of my phone going off. I looked at it to see who was calling, and shut it off. It wouldn't do to get the hospital staff mad at me for having a cell phone in here.

"I have to go, Babe" I picked up the donut box. Her eyes held mine willing me to leave them with her. Well it wasn't like I was going to eat them, but she didn't remember that.

"My number is in your phone," I thought about that. "I think it is under Batman. Don't get caught with these." I handed her the donut box and watched as her eyes glazed over. She gave me one of her smiles. "Thanks, err… Ranger."

"Anytime, Babe."

I got outside and dialed Tank.

"Talk."

_As always let me know what you think._


	5. Leaving the Hospital

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Leaving the Hospital**

Steph POV

Finally I was getting out of here. Yesterday I got to listen to Joe and my mother argue about who was going to take me home. Today my father is coming to take me back to my Parents' house. When we got to the house my father went directly to the living room and the TV. Great. He left me to deal with my mother myself.

My mother came bustling out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a huge piece of pineapple upside cake. I love my mom.

"Stephanie I invited Joe over for dinner."

Well maybe I spoke too soon.

"Mom!" Not that jerk. I couldn't believe she went from warning me off Morelli men to trying to push me off on one.

"What I thought it would be nice for everyone to get together."

Urgh. I moved my cake out of the way and banged my head on the table. My father walked in then, glanced at me then stole me cake and left again.

"Frank!" my mother scolded. "You better not leave a mess in there." But then she left to go get me another piece.

After my cake I tried to avoid my mother. Every time she spoke to me she mentioned how nice it would be for me to settle down with Joe. Yuck. I eventually sat down in the living room with my father. He was watching TV, me I fell asleep on the couch.

My mother woke me up telling me dinner was almost ready. I was helping her set the table when the doorbell rang. I almost ran to the door to avoid listening to her talk about Joe. I opened the door. Shit!

"Cupcake!"

It was Joe.

"You!" I just can't get away from him, so I slammed the door in his face.

Joe POV

My plans kept getting waylaid. I was suppose to be the one that got to take Steph home, but when Mrs. Plum put her foot down there was no changing it.

I showed up for dinner at the Plum's right on time. Steph was the one who came to answer the door.

"Cupcake!" I smiled at her.

"You!" She slammed the door in my face. I stood there not even a second when Mrs. Plum reopened the door holding Steph's arm. "Joseph, sorry about that, the door must have slipped."

"Yeah," Steph snorted. "Slipped."

"It isn't a problem, Mrs. Plum."

She then left to go back to the kitchen leaving the two of us scowling at each other.

"Morelli."

"Cupcake."

"Why are you here?"

I was surprised. "Your mother invited me."

"I don't mean that."

Okay confused.

"I don't like you."

"Aww come on Cupcake, don't be like that." What the hell?! What had Manoso told her?

"I can't believe I would be any other way, I know what you wrote on the stadium wall."

Geez it was like high school all over again. Thankfully Mrs. Plum came and rescued me.

"What are you still doing in the doorway, dinner is ready."

All through out dinner Mrs. Plum sang my praises, it was kind of embarrassing. Steph kept rolling her eyes every time her mother wasn't looking. When Steph went to go get dessert I followed, there was no way she was going to give me the slip.

"I guess you don't know me Joe, I would never skip dessert."

"Cupcake you've done it before."

"Oh, so I run away from you a lot then?" She stood there with her hands on her hips.

That's it I was ready to blow and she must have known but she kept right on talking.

"Watch it Joe the Buick's in the garage and I'll hit you again so you can't come after me."

Steph POV

Ok so I just threaten a police officer, not smart. I could just see him trying to control his temper. Wow, a younger Morelli would have just lashed out. This Morelli just grabbed the cake off the counter and stormed back into the dining room telling me to come along.

Yeah right.

I turned and fled out the back door. I jumped the neighbors' fence into the next yard and kept going until I got to the end of the street. If I had done this before he would know that Mary Lou's would be my first stop, so change in plan. The Tasty Pastry, I needed to replace the dessert that I was missing.

I ran inside and skidded to a stop in front of the donut counter. I was trying to pick what donut to eat first when I remembered that I didn't grab my purse. SHIT! I turned to leave when a large black lady in spandex stepped in front of me.

"Steph?" Her arms were loaded with a box of donuts and a bag filled to bursting with pastries.

"Steph you 'right girl?"

I nodded and decided that Mary Lou's would have been safer, at least I remembered who she was. Still Joe might show up there looking for me, maybe I should just stay in my apartment. I could lock the door and I'd be fine.

By the time I got to my apartment building I was out of breath and wishing for a donut.

The elevator was once again out of order so I had to drag myself up the stairs. The first thing I was going to watch Ghostbusters and maybe take a nap.

I opened the door and was headed to my bedroom when I saw a man standing in my living room.

How odd.

This man looked somewhat familiar.

I was staring at his face when I should have been looking at his hand. He was holding a gun. Damn! What to do? What to do?

I closed my eyes waiting for it to go off when he started ranting at me.

"I can't believe you didn't think I would recognize you."

Hmm. I guess I know this man.

"You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. You're all over the news. Of course I recognized you."

This man was pushing it.

"Thought you could just get me to follow you out of the bar. Ha, I sure showed you…."

He kept talking but I kind of zoned out. When I zoned back in he was staring at me expectantly. Uh-oh want did I miss.

"Look I don't who you are, but I'm sure it wasn't my fault."

"Your fault!! Of course it was your fault, I had to spend a night in jail with real criminals!"

He seemed to remember that he was holding the gun at that moment. He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

I jumped out of the way, ending up sprawled on the kitchen floor.

He aimed again, this time I wouldn't be able to get to my feet fast enough, so I rolled until I the back of my head hit the far wall.

The man just followed, he was sighting me down his gun and…

BANG!

I jumped and watched Garrion slump to the floor.


	6. Memory Returns

**Standard disclaimer Applies**

**Memory Returns**

Ranger's POV

I had Hal watching Steph's parents' house for a reason. So she wouldn't get herself hurt or into trouble. Not only had she managed to evade Morelli who was inside the house, but also she was able to sneak past my guy on the outside.

I got a call from tank letting me know that Lula had seen Steph at the Tasty Pastry and she had run out of there.

I had sent Bobby to go check out Mary Lou's house and I was going to see if she went back to her apartment.

I was coming down the hall when I heard the first gunshot. I tried the knob her door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked.

I slipped inside, as the second gunshot went off. I abandoned all military training and rushed into the apartment hopping to find her alive.

Garrion was standing above her taking aim again. I didn't even think, I aimed and shot him before he could get off another round.

I looked down at Steph, "Babe, you okay?"

She nodded, then jumped up and started dancing around. I froze just staring at her, maybe she had hit her again while trying to get away from Garrion.

Steph POV

Ranger was standing with his gun still trained on Garrion.

"Babe, you okay?"

I nodded my head. Then thought about it, I remembered who that man was, Garrion.

Holy Shit I remembered.

I started to do a happy dance in the middle of my kitchen careful not to prance on Garrion's dead body.

Ranger was staring at me like I was crazy. But I remembered who he was. I ran toward him and jumped at him.

As surprised as he looked he still caught me.

"Babe?" he sounded nervous.

"Ranger I remember!!" and I kissed him.

"You do?" he still sounded unsure.

I just said I did wasn't he paying attention?

"Yeah, it must have happened when I hit my head on the wall when I was rolling away from him."

"Rolling?" he asked with a smirk.

That smug bastard. "Yes rolling." I rolled my eyes at him.

That got me the full out smile.

"It's good to have you back Stephanie."

Wow full name. "It's good to be back Ranger."

Joe POV

SHIT! She out smarted me again. I had just left Mary Lou's house where one of Manoso's thugs was parked outside. I jumped in my truck and turned toward her apartment hopping she would be there. I was almost there when the police band went nuts. A report of shots fired at Steph's apartment building, she must be there.

How on earth can she attract this much trouble?

I pulled up to see Ranger's Turbo already parked there. Maybe she was firing at him. I crossed my fingers.

I ran up the stairs and down the hall, her door was wide open. I peered around the corner and watched as she went flying in to Manoso's arms and kissed him.

How is it he always gets to rescue Steph? I stopped to get my anger under control before going in there. I heard the stairwell door burst open to reveal Carl and Big Dog.

The three of us entered the apartment together.

Steph POV

It didn't take long for my entire apartment to be filled with cops. Most of them that were there just wanted to know if they had won the newest pool that they had on me. I watched Carl hand over cash to Big Dog with a frown.

Carl looked up and caught me watching them.

"Big Dog thought your next newsworthy event would be a murder, I thought explosion."

Men!

Ranger and then I gave our statements, then when I turned around to talk to Ranger he was gone.

"He left." Joe unnecessarily informed me.

"Thanks Joe I can see that."

"I saw." My confusion must have shown because he continued. "You kissed him." He ground out, accusingly.

"Joe I had just gotten my memory back."

"So you kissed him?" He turned to leave not waiting for an answer.

"Joe?"

"I'm sorry Steph, but it's just too much." With that he walked out the door.

"Babe." I jumped at the sound of Ranger's voice.

"I thought you left."

"Tank called."

"Oh."

"Are you sad he's gone?"

"Are you sticking around?" That got one of his half smiles out of him.

"Yeah, Babe. I'll be here."

"Then I can deal."

_This is the end for now I might post an epilogue some time though. Let me know what you think._


	7. Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Epilogue**

Steph POV

The cop had put up crime scene tape all around my apartment, letting me know that I wouldn't be able to stay there to night.

Great.

Then I felt an arm settle on my shoulders. I turned around to see Ranger standing there.

"Babe."

"Ranger?"

"You can stay with me."

I couldn't help the smile that split my face. I was going to be staying with Ranger. I was no longer with Joe. This was going to be good and guilt free.

I went to go into my room to pack a bag, but I was stopped by a swarm of cops.

"You can't go in there." Carl told me.

"Why not? The body is in the kitchen."

Carl stood there and stared at me. Then he broke down into a smile. "Make it quick."

I came out of my room not five minutes later with everything I would need to spend the night at Ranger's. So maybe I forgot to grab my pajamas, I didn't think I'd need them.

Ranger led me out of my apartment to the elevator and then out of the building. He kept his hand on my arm the whole way down to his car. He even made sure I was buckled up before he pulled out onto Dunworth and made our way to Haywood.

Lester POV

I was stuck with Ram on monitor duty. The guy never talked, he just sits there staring at the monitors. He's like a machine.

I was spinning around in my chair occasionally glancing at the screens. On one of the revolutions I saw a car pull in to the garage. Ranger was back.

Good now they could grill him on went down at Steph's. Tank had called him and the only thing Ranger had told him was that there was trouble at Steph's but he had handled it.

I was just about to ask Ram to cover him so he could go talk to the boss, when he saw Ranger help Steph out of the car.

Interesting.

Ranger grabbed a bag out of the back that probably had Steph's clothes in it. Ranger hit the elevator button and while the two of them waited for it to come down Steph grabbed his hand. Ranger glanced at her but said nothing.

Looks like the big badass bounty hunter was crumbling.

The elevator doors slowly slid open, Ranger tugged Steph's hand and they moved into the elevator together. Ranger leaned back against the wall and Steph stood silently next to him.

I watched amazed when Ranger used her hand to tug her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Steph's arms wound their way around his neck, neither one of them noticing that they hadn't hit the button for seven.

Since they would be in the forever otherwise, I used the control to move the elevator to seven for them. I didn't think either one of them would notice.

The two of them didn't separate the entire time they were in the elevator. It wasn't until they were getting off that Ranger glanced at the cameras silently glaring at him. Shit it looked he knew that neither one of them had pressed the button for seven.

He was so dead.

Ranger POV

I was standing in the elevator with Steph plastered to me. I had my hands buried in her hair, when the elevator started to move. One of his guys didn't have the decency to look away while he was with Steph. If I ever found out who it was they were dead.

Steph however didn't seem to notice so I continued to kiss her.

When the elevator stopped on seven Steph pulled away and led the way to my apartment. Before getting off of the elevator I stopped to spare a look at the camera. He hoped that however had been watching got the idea that they weren't to mention this ever.

I didn't have a chance to dwell on it through Steph was pulling me through my apartment and straight to the bedroom.

I guess she had plans for tonight.

Not that I was complaining.

"Babe."

"Yes, Ranger?"

"I'm glad you remembered me."

Steph smiled at me. "Me too, Ranger, me too."

I hoped that whomever had been watching let everyone else know that I was offline for the night.

THE END

_I was looking over my stories for spelling mistakes and such and realized that I didn't like the way like one had ended so I decided to write a little more. Let me know if you like this ending better or not._


End file.
